


Testing Work Skins

by kuonji



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-11-30
Updated: 1950-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji





	1. Regular

SECTION 1

This is an example of underlined text.

This is an example of _italicized_ text.

This is an example of **bold** text.

* * *

SECTION 2

Adenium obesum is a species of flowering plant in the dogbane family, Apocynaceae, that is native to the Sahel regions, south of the Sahara (from Mauritania and Senegal to Sudan), and tropical and subtropical eastern and southern Africa and Arabia. Common names include Sabi star, kudu, mock azalea, impala lily and desert rose.

It is an **evergreen** or drought-deciduous succulent shrub (which can also lose its leaves during cold spells, or according to the subspecies or cultivar). It can grow to 1–3 m (3.3–9.8 ft) in height, with pachycaul stems and a stout, swollen basal caudex. The leaves are spirally arranged, clustered toward the tips of the shoots, simple entire, leathery in texture, 5–15 cm (2.0–5.9 in) long and 1–8 cm (0.39–3.15 in) broad. The flowers are tubular, 2–5 cm (0.79–1.97 in) long, with the outer portion 4–6 cm (1.6–2.4 in) diameter with five petals, resembling those of other related genera such as Plumeria and Nerium. The flowers tend to red and pink, often with a whitish blush outward of the throat.

Some taxonomies consider some other species in the genus to be subspecies of _Adenium obesum_.

Adenium obesum is a popular houseplant and bonsai[5] in temperate regions. It requires a sunny location and a minimum indoor temperature in winter of 10 °C (50 °F). It thrives on a xeric watering regime as required by cacti. A. obesum is typically propagated by seed or stem cuttings. The numerous hybrids are propagated mainly by grafting on to seedling rootstock. While plants grown from seed are more likely to have the swollen caudex at a young age, with time many cutting-grown plants cannot be distinguished from seedlings. Like many plants, Adenium obesum can also be propagated in vitro using plant tissue culture.[6]

This plant has gained the Royal Horticultural Society's Award of Garden Merit.[7]

(Source: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adenium_obesum>)

* * *

SECTION 3

Rolling her eyes, Gou assured him, "I won't." She could imagine what her brother would do to the poor boy who had soaked her, even though it'd clearly been an accident.

She zipped the jacket up over her blouse and hurried off. The muscles contest was about to start.

Later, in spite of the glorious deltoids and pectorals on the stage in front of her, she found that it was strangely difficult to concentrate. The scent on Sousuke's jacket was distracting.

***

Rin narrowed his dark red eyes. Since childhood, his teeth had grown out to more resemble his dad's dangerous chompers. It made him look menacing -- though Sousuke could never quite see his sentimental friend that way.

"Hmm..." Sousuke looked up at the ceiling. "She is pretty cute." He cut a glance over, curious how Rin would react.

As expected, Rin gaped for a moment before his face screwed up in fury. "So _are_ you?"

"No. But it is my last summer as a high school student. Maybe I'll get with her for a while and have some fun."

"You--!"

"Kidding! Kidding!" Sousuke hastened to say, not wanting Rin to truly blow his top -- and feeling abruptly guilty for speaking of Gou that way.

***

"So you haven't asked her yet?"

Despite Makoto's shushing motions, Nagisa bounded over, leaving wet footprints behind. Rei, despite his admonishments, hovered attentively, holding a calf stretch for longer than necessary. Even Haruka straightened, as if waiting.

All that only made Gou more curious. "Ask me what?"

"Ah."

"Er."

"Ha!"

***

"Sou-chan! Sou-chan!"

The Iwatobi team's breaststroke swimmer scampered up to him in the locker room after their joint training session.

He raised his eyebrows at the slight blond in lieu of an answer.

"I saw the way you were looking at Gou-chan today."

He froze. "What are you talking about?"


	2. Italics

_SECTION 1_

_This is an example of underlined text._

_This is an example of_ italicized _text._

_This is an example of **bold** text._

* * *

_SECTION 2_

_Adenium obesum is a species of flowering plant in the dogbane family, Apocynaceae, that is native to the Sahel regions, south of the Sahara (from Mauritania and Senegal to Sudan), and tropical and subtropical eastern and southern Africa and Arabia. Common names include Sabi star, kudu, mock azalea, impala lily and desert rose._

_It is an **evergreen** or drought-deciduous succulent shrub (which can also lose its leaves during cold spells, or according to the subspecies or cultivar). It can grow to 1–3 m (3.3–9.8 ft) in height, with pachycaul stems and a stout, swollen basal caudex. The leaves are spirally arranged, clustered toward the tips of the shoots, simple entire, leathery in texture, 5–15 cm (2.0–5.9 in) long and 1–8 cm (0.39–3.15 in) broad. The flowers are tubular, 2–5 cm (0.79–1.97 in) long, with the outer portion 4–6 cm (1.6–2.4 in) diameter with five petals, resembling those of other related genera such as Plumeria and Nerium. The flowers tend to red and pink, often with a whitish blush outward of the throat._

_Some taxonomies consider some other species in the genus to be subspecies of _Adenium obesum_._

_Adenium obesum is a popular houseplant and bonsai[5] in temperate regions. It requires a sunny location and a minimum indoor temperature in winter of 10 °C (50 °F). It thrives on a xeric watering regime as required by cacti. A. obesum is typically propagated by seed or stem cuttings. The numerous hybrids are propagated mainly by grafting on to seedling rootstock. While plants grown from seed are more likely to have the swollen caudex at a young age, with time many cutting-grown plants cannot be distinguished from seedlings. Like many plants, Adenium obesum can also be propagated in vitro using plant tissue culture.[6]_

_This plant has gained the Royal Horticultural Society's Award of Garden Merit.[7]_

_(Source:<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adenium_obesum>)_

* * *

_SECTION 3_

_Rolling her eyes, Gou assured him, "I won't." She could imagine what her brother would do to the poor boy who had soaked her, even though it'd clearly been an accident._

_She zipped the jacket up over her blouse and hurried off. The muscles contest was about to start._

_Later, in spite of the glorious deltoids and pectorals on the stage in front of her, she found that it was strangely difficult to concentrate. The scent on Sousuke's jacket was distracting._

_***_

_Rin narrowed his dark red eyes. Since childhood, his teeth had grown out to more resemble his dad's dangerous chompers. It made him look menacing -- though Sousuke could never quite see his sentimental friend that way._

_"Hmm..." Sousuke looked up at the ceiling. "She is pretty cute." He cut a glance over, curious how Rin would react._

_As expected, Rin gaped for a moment before his face screwed up in fury. "So _are_ you?"_

_"No. But it is my last summer as a high school student. Maybe I'll get with her for a while and have some fun."_

_"You--!"_

_"Kidding! Kidding!" Sousuke hastened to say, not wanting Rin to truly blow his top -- and feeling abruptly guilty for speaking of Gou that way._

_***_

_"So you haven't asked her yet?"_

_Despite Makoto's shushing motions, Nagisa bounded over, leaving wet footprints behind. Rei, despite his admonishments, hovered attentively, holding a calf stretch for longer than necessary. Even Haruka straightened, as if waiting._

_All that only made Gou more curious. "Ask me what?"_

_"Ah."_

_"Er."_

_"Ha!"_

_***_

_"Sou-chan! Sou-chan!"_

_The Iwatobi team's breaststroke swimmer scampered up to him in the locker room after their joint training session._

_He raised his eyebrows at the slight blond in lieu of an answer._

_"I saw the way you were looking at Gou-chan today."_

_He froze. "What are you talking about?"_


	3. White on Black

  


SECTION 1

This is an example of underlined text.

This is an example of _italicized_ text.

This is an example of **bold** text.

* * *

SECTION 2

Adenium obesum is a species of flowering plant in the dogbane family, Apocynaceae, that is native to the Sahel regions, south of the Sahara (from Mauritania and Senegal to Sudan), and tropical and subtropical eastern and southern Africa and Arabia. Common names include Sabi star, kudu, mock azalea, impala lily and desert rose.

It is an **evergreen** or drought-deciduous succulent shrub (which can also lose its leaves during cold spells, or according to the subspecies or cultivar). It can grow to 1–3 m (3.3–9.8 ft) in height, with pachycaul stems and a stout, swollen basal caudex. The leaves are spirally arranged, clustered toward the tips of the shoots, simple entire, leathery in texture, 5–15 cm (2.0–5.9 in) long and 1–8 cm (0.39–3.15 in) broad. The flowers are tubular, 2–5 cm (0.79–1.97 in) long, with the outer portion 4–6 cm (1.6–2.4 in) diameter with five petals, resembling those of other related genera such as Plumeria and Nerium. The flowers tend to red and pink, often with a whitish blush outward of the throat.

Some taxonomies consider some other species in the genus to be subspecies of _Adenium obesum_.

Adenium obesum is a popular houseplant and bonsai[5] in temperate regions. It requires a sunny location and a minimum indoor temperature in winter of 10 °C (50 °F). It thrives on a xeric watering regime as required by cacti. A. obesum is typically propagated by seed or stem cuttings. The numerous hybrids are propagated mainly by grafting on to seedling rootstock. While plants grown from seed are more likely to have the swollen caudex at a young age, with time many cutting-grown plants cannot be distinguished from seedlings. Like many plants, Adenium obesum can also be propagated in vitro using plant tissue culture.[6]

This plant has gained the Royal Horticultural Society's Award of Garden Merit.[7]

(Source: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adenium_obesum>)

* * *

SECTION 3

Rolling her eyes, Gou assured him, "I won't." She could imagine what her brother would do to the poor boy who had soaked her, even though it'd clearly been an accident.

She zipped the jacket up over her blouse and hurried off. The muscles contest was about to start.

Later, in spite of the glorious deltoids and pectorals on the stage in front of her, she found that it was strangely difficult to concentrate. The scent on Sousuke's jacket was distracting.

***

Rin narrowed his dark red eyes. Since childhood, his teeth had grown out to more resemble his dad's dangerous chompers. It made him look menacing -- though Sousuke could never quite see his sentimental friend that way.

"Hmm..." Sousuke looked up at the ceiling. "She is pretty cute." He cut a glance over, curious how Rin would react.

As expected, Rin gaped for a moment before his face screwed up in fury. "So _are_ you?"

"No. But it is my last summer as a high school student. Maybe I'll get with her for a while and have some fun."

"You--!"

"Kidding! Kidding!" Sousuke hastened to say, not wanting Rin to truly blow his top -- and feeling abruptly guilty for speaking of Gou that way.

***

"So you haven't asked her yet?"

Despite Makoto's shushing motions, Nagisa bounded over, leaving wet footprints behind. Rei, despite his admonishments, hovered attentively, holding a calf stretch for longer than necessary. Even Haruka straightened, as if waiting.

All that only made Gou more curious. "Ask me what?"

"Ah."

"Er."

"Ha!"

***

"Sou-chan! Sou-chan!"

The Iwatobi team's breaststroke swimmer scampered up to him in the locker room after their joint training session.

He raised his eyebrows at the slight blond in lieu of an answer.

"I saw the way you were looking at Gou-chan today."

He froze. "What are you talking about?"

  
  
  
---


End file.
